kocnomadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Auto Farming Primer
Dina's Auto Farming Primer By auto farming I bring in around a billion ore a day and assorted other supplies. All you need is 75k/150k cav per city and you too can make like a robber baron. *First off make sure you have at least 75k cav in each of your cities (this is one farming wave, so if you want to do several farming waves at once you need to put multiples of 75k into your city) *Make sure you have a few rally spots free in each of the cities you wish to farm ou of. *Now, go to bot, find the farm tab and click on it. It looks a little daunting i know, lots of information in a very small space. So lets set it up for you. *The first one should say, keep rally spots free'. This should say 0. *next one: Farm Interval i set this for every 12 hours. *next one down: delete reports. check this box, it saves alliance reports getting filled with crap. *next one: Search distance: type 50 in here. any more than that distance and it will take up lots of the cpu's processing and will lag your game.... a lot! *next one : Might: i set the first box as 5000000 people with less might than that usually have very little worth farming. Leave 'max' at all the 9's. *next one : Farm if inactive for more than 30 days here folks, 30 days is our inactive threshold. *next one: there is a list of your cities, check the cities that you just put the multiples of 75k cav in. (can't farm if you don't have cav in that city) *Next one: there is a list of numbers, these are the levels of cities you want to hit. keep only levels 8,9,10,11 and 12 checked. cities below level 8 again rarely have anything worth stealing. *next one: diplomacy the only one here checked should be UNALLIANCED. this prevents any diplomatic incidents when alliances decide they actually wish to keep their in-actives in alliance to boost their might. *next one: farming troops *you will see boxes with zeros in? go to the one that corresponds with cav, and type 75000 in the box. congrats you just set up auto farm. *To start the program simply press farm on at the top of the page. The initial start up can take up to 40 mins because the program systematically searches out the farms of EVERY city even if you do not wish to farm out of that specific city. be patient, it only has to do this once, after this it 'saves' the farms and does not have to search again. If you do not have cav, I suggest setting it up to send 1000 wagons per auto farm wave, although this takes considerably longer because wagons are slower. If you notice it stops out of one city.... maybe you lost some cav on a city that still had a wall in situ? To check if you lost anything on farming is simple. Go to the top of the page. Where it says show farms and gives you a drop down bar with your city names in it. This is where you can check what is happening during the program. Check them city by city.' If a farm is RED you lost troops there'. You can either delete it from the lists (and you will not farm there again) or go scout the city! See what is there, take out the wall, and you wont lose again and its another farm for you everyday :) I hope this helps a lot of you out....... it has made a massive difference to my resource count. I am in fact bringing in about 10 billion ore a week. Being a non ore producer this really helps me out. But I am also bringing in stone, food, gold and goddamned wood....... all the better to help out our alliance with. If you have any questions..... message me. I will get back to you as soon as I can. Dina xx Oh and a quick note : leaving farm on constantly WILL lag up your game. Pick a time of day that suits you and switch your auto farm on once a day, then switch it back off when you are done. Saves it lagging your game up.